Secret Murder
by animefan125
Summary: This is what I IMAGINED happened in Long Shadows when Squirrelflight was late for the Gathering. R&R!


**Okay so this is what I imagined happened when Squirrelflight was late for the Gathering in Long Shadows (if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do so now!!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of these characters.**

Squirrelflight's POV

Squirrelflight lay in the warriors' den, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts went back to the fire when Ashfur had told Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw that Squirrelflight wasn't their mother which was true as much as she hated to admit it. Her thoughts then darted to her secret meeting with Crowfeather. They two had planned to kill Ashfur before the Gathering together, at the Windclan and ThunderClan border.

Squirrelflight sat up and groomed her fur. _Well it's almost time for the Gathering. I've got some work to do._

Slipping out of the den, Squirrelflight made her way across camp to the fresh kill pile. All the cats that were going to the Gathering were eating there, including Ashfur. Squirrelflight looked around to see that no one was looking and made her way towards the gray tom.

She jerked her head toward him and then started out of camp, muttering once to him, "We need to talk."

Ashfur glared at her venomously but followed her from afar. The she-cat led him to close to the WindClan border. But not too close. Yet.

Squirrelflight turned around and faced Ashfur angrily. "What do you want from me? Can't you just let me live a peaceful life?"

Ashfur licked his paw and looked at her, his gaze full of contempt and mockery. He stood up and walked around her. "You still don't get it do you? I never knew you could be so _stupid_."

Squirrelflight whirled on him, baring her teeth viciously. "I do get it! I get it that you hate me because I chose Brambleclaw as my mate and not you! You're the one who's stupid! You're the one who's blinded by envy and holds a grudge for something so small!"

"Small?!" Ashfur's anger flared up. "Love isn't small if you haven't noticed. Love makes cats crazy. Maybe like me, huh?"

Squirrelflight snarled and leaped at him, purposely pushing him towards the border. She slashed at him with razor-sharp claws. She bit, she scratched, all the time pushing him closer and closer to the border. The border. Where everything would change, where Squirrelflight would be free of her secret, her eternal burden.

But Ashfur fought back just as hard, clawing at her ears and eyes. His breath came in gasps as his energy started to ebb away. He could see that it was also happening to his attacker. But what he didn't see was the black shape dart out from the bushes of the other side of the stream.

The black shape clawed at Ashfur too. It wasn't long until he realized that the new arrival was Crowfeather, the WindClan warrior.

"You're a coward, Squirrelflight!" Ashfur yowled but was cut off as his head was pushed under the water, held down by two pairs of paws.

Squirrelflight looked at Crowfeather triumphantly. They had done it! Her secret was hidden forever. She knew the apprentices would never tell anyone. She could live her life without worrying about Ashfur giving away her secret.

"I think we can let go of him now," breathed Crowfeather. "He's probably dead."

They let go of their hold on Ashfur's head and it floated up to the surface. His eyes were glazed with hatred and anger. His fur was soaked and his ears plastered to his head.

"We can leave him in the stream," meowed Squirrelflight. Her fur was muddy and she was out of breath from the fight. _Thank StarClan I have no scratches. I would be found out for sure._

Crowfeather turned to Squirrelflight. "How's Leafpool?"

"She's fine." Squirrelflight looked around. "I should be going now. The Clan might be wondering where I am."

"Okay," Crowfeather replied. "See you around."

And with that, the two cats parted, leaving Ashfur's body to decay in the stream.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hate me if you want Ashfur lovers but i loved writing this! wrote in ten minutes at midnight!**


End file.
